The present invention is directed to an attic-insulation cover which is primarily designed to fit over and above a scuttle hole entrance, which enters the attic from the air conditioned space of a residential house. The attic access is typically located in the hallway ceiling, but can be found in other rooms as well. It is always on the floor level of the house that meets the attic space. A scuttle hole is typically a 2 foot by 2-foot entrance opening to the attic, covered by a panel. Often, the cover panel fits poorly allowing air to pass through the scuttle hole. This can cause a problematic air leak, resulting in a significant reduction in attic insulation.
The prior art includes various types of attic-insulation covers. Examples of such devices are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,327 to Hackbarth et al is directed to an attic scuttle entrance cover, which includes a sleeve with a perimeter wall, and a hinged door for facilitating access to the attic from a room below.
US Publication 2009/0133342 to Copeland is directed to a scuttle hole insulated cover with a magnetic air sealing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,490 to Wessley et al is directed to a scuttle hole cover with a sleeve and insulating cap.
However, none of the prior art includes an insulation cover which provides the combined qualities of quick installation, easy access to the attic area and premier insulation.